changement, amour, amitié ! HGDM
by missangel1133
Summary: Aprés un changement considérable dans la vie de Hermione, Drago qui commence à ouvrir les yeux! Que se passe til ? Résumé pourri!Une fois de plus, certaines choses ont changé peu mais quand même donc je vous conseille de tout relire... :s
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce forum et c'est une de mes premières fics donc soyez indulgent ! lol J'adore le couple Hermione et Drago et je sais qu'il y a déjà beaucoup de fic avec eux comme couple mais j'ai pas su résister ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_J'ai complètement réécris cette fic, car elle ne m'inspirait plus. Par contre l'idée de base Hermione Drago reste la même ! Je remercie (ton solennel mdr) tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! c'était trés sympa et j'espére que la suite ou plutot le début de cette fic vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup !_

**Par contre des erreurs peuvent survenir c'est à dire que par exemple j'ai changé le surnom de Elizabeth en Elfy donc ce n'est plus Elly mais Elfy donc si vous voyez Elly sachez que c'est egal à Elfy !!  
Et si vous ne comprenez pas l'histoire n'hésitait pas à venir me le dire !!!**

voilà

Bonne lecture !!!

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

Nous sommes pendant les vacances d'été séparant la sixième année de la septième et dernière année de Hermione Granger, elle est rentrée seulement hier de Poudlard, nous sommes le matin vers 8h.

Hermione!  
Oui, mère?  
Descends!  
Nous devons te parler ton père et moi!

Hermione descendit le minable escalier, qui menait à sa chambre ou plutôt à son lit car il n'y avait pas plus de place, pour rejoindre le majestueux salon où elle n'avait le droit de rentrer que dans des occasions rarissimes, ou pour simplement faire le service quand ses parents recevaient de grands personnages de la médecine (ils sont dentistes il ne faut pas l'oublier).  
Elle les découvrit en compagnie d'un couple mais pas n'importe quel couple…premièrement un couple sorcier rien quand voyant leur grande robe, et deuxièmement l'homme n'était autre que...SEVERUS ROGUE, professeur détestant et détesté de la maison Griffondors. Il était accompagné d'une très belle femme, assez grande, cheveux blonds, yeux marron, avec une aura apaisante.  
Elle avait l'air très à l'aise, dans ce salon en compagnie de personnes qui ne cachaient pas leur mépris pour elle, alors que son mari regardait Hermione anxieusement (première fois que Hermione remarqua que Severus Rogue a des sentiments) Elle fut très surprise de les découvrir avec ses parents qui détestaient tous ce qui touchaient à la magie. (Un peu comme les Dursley en pire)

Bien que surprise elle ne montra rien comme à son habitude (chose qu'elle avait appris en restant avec ses parents)

**Hermione** _(s'inclinant devant ses parents et dissimulant sa stupeur)_: Bonjour père, bonjour mère, vous m'avez appelé.

**M. Granger**_(ton méprisant)_: Arrête petite idiote, tu es en retard! De plus nous ne sommes pas tes parents!

**Hermione**_(complètement estomaqué de la nouvelle pas de la façon de parler de la femme)_: QUOI? mais…

**Mme Granger**: Oh arrête un peu avec ton bégaiement stupide non nous ne sommes pas tes parents! Tu nous prends pour qui? Comment veux-tu qu'on est engendré une fille, si on peu appelait ça comme ça, aussi monstrueuse que toi! Maintenant va aux cuisines préparer de quoi nous restaurer et paraître un temps soit peu éduqué! _(Hermione va en direction des cuisines)  
_  
**Mme Rogue**: Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, on en a assez entendu n'est ce pas mon chéri? _(Hermione complètement étonnée du surnom que la femme a employé pour Rogue…)  
_  
**M. Rogue: **Tu as tout à fait raison ma puce! Viens Hermione je pense que tu dois te poser des questions _(hochement de tête de Hermione)_ mais avant ça peux tu s'il te plaît aller préparer tes valises car je ne pense pas que tu veuilles rester ici _(affirmation de la tête de Hermione_ elle ne peut pas parler tellement elle est surprise)

Hermione s'en alla du salon pour aller dans sa chambre, pendant ce temps elle pense à tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser (Tu m'étonnes!) mon dieu si je comprends bien, je suis la fille du professeur Rogue, je pars chez lui, je ne vais plus vivre ici! MAIS C'EST GENIAL! en réalisant cette dernière chose, elle grimpa à toute vitesse l'escalier, qui grinça sous son poids, et se dépêcha de tout fourré dans sa valise ce qui n'était pas dur vu qu'elle n'avait presque rien de plus que ce qu'elle emmenait à Poudlard et qu'elle n'avait presque rien déballé. Quelques minutes plus tard elle descendit rejoindre son professeur.

**Hermione:** Je suis prête.

**Mme Rogue:** Déjà?

**Hermione**_(honteuse)_ Oui je n'ai pas grand chose_…(voyant Mme Rogue s'apprêter à s'énerver contre les Grangers) _mais ce n'est rien je vous assure!

**Mme Rogue:** Non, Hermione ça ne va pas se passer comme ça! De un: vous ne lui donniez presque pas à manger à ce que je peux voir _(physionomie de Hermione_), de deux: Elle n'a rien à se mettre à part, de très anciens vêtements, et en plus vous la considérez comme votre servante et encore vu qu'elle n'est même pas payer! Vous, vous prenez pour qui? Petit moldu que vous êtes!

**M Granger:** Ne nous parlez pas sur ce ton, je vous pris! Vous êtes des monstres! Et je vous signale qu'elle est au moins héberger icidepuis bientôt 17ans! Alors je vous pris de baisser d'un ton!

**M Rogue:** Et si on ne baisse pas le ton, petits ignares vous allez faire quoi? Je ne pense pas que vous réussirez à tenir contre nous car je vous signale que vous parlez à quelqu'un de puissant, vous voulez peut-être savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression d'être écartelé, et d'avoir l'impression de mourir noyé, car sachez mon cher que je suis un maître de la torture mais vous préférez peut être mourir d'une mort lente et féroce, car oui je peux vous jeter un sort qui vous fera subir tout ce que je viens de vous décrire et encore vous restez vivant dans ces cas là! Et ce n'est qu'une petite partie de ce que je peux vous faire! Alors?

**M Granger**_(blanc)_:Vous…êtes…….Des…….Monstres.

**M Rogue: **En effet je peux le devenir si vous continuez comme ça! Surtout que vous méritez bien une punition pour avoir osé...

**Mme Rogue :** Arrete ils n'en valent pas la peine et regarde ta fille

En effet, sous la colère du professeur de potion, les murs tremblèrent et des orages parsemèrent le ciel, Hermione était recroquevillée dans son coin quand elle vit la scène ça lui rappelait, de trop mauvais souvenir. Mme Rogue en voyant cela mis une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son mari pour le calmer, ce qui se passa instantanément. Celui ci se tourna vers Hermione.

**M Rogue: **je suis désolé de mettre emporté. Tu viens? (lui tend la main)

Hermione acquiesça en lui prenant la main

**Mme Rogue** _(en prenant la valise de Hermione et d'un ton très calme mais glaciale)_:Bien maintenant nous allons partir, adieu.

Ils transplanèrent à cet instant, les Grangers ne se souvinrent alors de rien sur Hermione, comme par magie.

Les Rogues et Hermione, transplanèrent dans un majestueux manoir, entièrement en marbre. Ils étaient dans un petit salon, décoré en rouge et vert. Il était très bien meublé, avec beaucoup de tapisserie, des fauteuils en cuir au milieu, autour d'une table basse et en face d'une cheminée allumée, envoyant des ondes de chaleur réconfortante.

**Mme Rogue:** Je pense que l'on te doit des explications, n'est ce pas?

**Hermione **_(légèrement troublé)_oui je pense aussi

**Mme Rogue:** Bon avant tout, sache que tu pourras nous appeler maman, papa quand nous sommes en privé et, tu devras obligatoirement nous appeler mère, père quand on sera en public. Comme tu dois t'en douter, nous sommes une des nombreuses familles de sang pur mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes a priori que ceux-ci. Les gens nés de famille Moldu sont considérés comme tu dois le savoir dans une grande partie des familles de sang pur comme de la vermine mais nous ne les considérons pas ainsi! Bien au contraire nous les respectons vraiment bien que certain ne soit pas convaincu _(coup d'œil vers le professeur Rogue)_

**M Rogue:** Hé! C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal! J'ai du mal à comprendre comment ils font pour vivre sans la magie!

**Mme Rogue:** Bien malgré tout ça tu ne devras pas en parler devant les autres car on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils en pensent! Tu dois savoir que la haute société est composée principalement d'hypocrites et d'égoïstes mais bien sur nous ne devons rien montrer de ce que nous pensons. Durant ce dernier mois de vacances, nous aurons beaucoup de monde à la maison donc tu devras toujours être bien habillé (regard embêté et inquiet d'Hermione) Qui y-a-t-il?

**Hermione:** Je n'ai absolument aucun beau vêtement….

**Mme Rogue:** Ne t'inquiète pas, ma nièce vient après manger t'amener en ville.

**M Rogue:** Bien continuons! Dés que tu as une question a posé, interromps moi. Donc comme je le disais tu devras être toujours bien présenté et toujours très polie, ne t'inquiète pas ta mère t'expliquera demain et t'apprendra. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

**Hermione:** Mes parents ou plutôt les Grangers m'ont déjà tout appris…

**M Rogue:** Tant mieux au moins ils n'ont pas que fait du mal! Bon tu dois aussi savoir que nous allons avoir beaucoup de réceptions et de bal dont un où on devra te présenter à toute la haute société donc tu devras être parfaite et te comporter comme toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille, mais à ce que tu viens de dire tu sais faire tout ça! _(Acquiescement de Hermione)_ …As-tu des questions à poser sur ce que je viens de t'expliquer?

**Hermione:** J'aimerai savoir pourquoi cet abandon? Vous aviez honte?

_**Alors ? Rewieus !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**sasou5 : Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira  
jennymalfoy06 : Je prend en note ton commentaire, dis moi si tu trouves qu'il y a du changement mais de toute façon les sotes d'humeur de Hermione vont vite arriver ne t'inquiète pas  
'tite mione :Voila la suite elle te plait ?  
HappyHermia : Rogue n'est gentil que avec sa fille et sa femme et tu pourras le voir par la suite à Poudlard  
hippiedu83 : Corriger les fics ? c'est à dire ? tu corriges les fautes d'orthographes ? 00  
**

**Maintenant bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Hermione :** J'aimerai savoir pourquoi cet abandon ? Vous aviez honte ? 

**M Rogue :** Non ! Pas du tout. Tu es née le 1 Août, nous ne t'attendions que deux mois plus tard tu sais…mais en faite, comme je suis un espion de l'ordre chez les mangemorts et quand Voldemort a appris que tu allais naître de suite il m'a demandé de te faire mangemorte, ce que je ne voulais pas bien évidemment donc quand tu es née prématurément nous avons décidé de te mettre à l'abri chez les moldus en sachant que là bas tu ne risquais rien et j'ai dit à Voldemort que Angélina avait fait une fausse couche..De plus tu dois savoir que nous sommes une des plus puissantes familles d'Angleterre, vu que nous faisons partie de la famille d'Abos, Angelina est leur descendance directe. Je ne sais pas bien si tu la connais mais pour résumer, tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette, parler plusieurs langues, contrôler les éléments, etc.….Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

**Hermione :** Oui mais pourquoi m'avoir repris maintenant ?

**Mme Rogue :** Et bien en faite, c'est Severus qui m'a dit que tu étais une des plus grandes sorcières de ta promotion, on s'est alors dit que tu pouvais te défendre, de plus on en avait marre de ne pas t'avoir à nos côtés….

**Hermione :** Merci

**Mme Rogue :** Ce n'est pas terminé…Connais tu la famille Abos ?

**Hermione :** Pas très bien, non.

**Mme Rogue :** En faite, la famille Abos a de nombreux pouvoirs, comme te l'a expliqué Séverus, mais elle a aussi un lourd fardeau, vient suis nous.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans le manoir pour arriver devant un très grand tableau, en chemin sa mère la rassura sur le manoir

**Mme Rogue** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour les couloirs dans la maison, tu auras un elfe à ta disposition tu auras juste a claquer des doigts pour qu'il arrive

Même si elle n'était pas d'accord sur le principe, elle ne dit rien, soulagé d'un grand poids.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent :

**Mme Rogue** _(en désignant le tableau)_ : Voici notre arbre généalogique, met un doigt sur ta photo et tu comprendras…

Hermione fit ce que sa mère demandait, l'arbre s'effaça pour montrer une écriture fine, en lettre d'or qui disait :

_HERMIONE ANGELINA ABOS ROGUE DEVRA SE MARIER AVANT SES 18ANS AVEC SON AME SOEUR POUR CECI VOICI UN COLLIER QUI EMMETRA UNE DOUCE CHALEUR INVISIBLE EN VUE DU PARTENAIRE ET SE DEDOUBLERA A SON MARIAGE_

**Hermione **: QUOI ? Mais…mais….C'est impossible je vais avoir mes 17ans bientôt je n'aurais que 1an pour le trouver ! C'est impossible !

**Mme Rogue :** Tu n'as pas le choix Hermione. Si tu ne le fais pas tu mourras ainsi que ton partenaire, et bien évidemment vous devez être amoureux pour vous marier.

**Hermione **_(complètement perdue et met son collier) :_…..

**Severus** : Tu es l'élu

**Hermione** : Quoi ?

**Severus** : _Celle qui battra le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sera la fille du serpent et de la fille Abos. La terre, le feu, l'eau, le centre et l'élu devront être ensemble pour avoir le pouvoir de se battre contre le mage le plus puissant. Elle sera accompagnée d'une louve qui la protégera mais qui partira la fin du danger terminé..._

**Hermione : **D'où vient cette prophétie ? Et je n'ai pas de louve

**Severus : **C'est Sibylle Trélawey _(grimace de Hermione)_ qui est tombée en transe à la fin de l'année pour annoncer que le survivant n'avait plus le pouvoir pour battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres car il était trop faible, et n'était plus pur. Maintenant c'est toi, qui devra le faire !

**Hermione **_(murmurant)_ C'est impossible….

**Angélina :**Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

**Hermione **_(triste)_: Et bien en faite, Harry et Ron m'ont peu à peu laissé tombé cette année car d'après eux j'étais trop sur leur dos pour leurs devoirs et je n'arrêtais pas de faire des remarques sur leurs conquêtes mais c'est pas de ma faute si elles sont idiotes ! Alors je me suis retrouvée seule. Je n'arrêtais pas d'étudier pour oublier ma peine, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré, Ally et Alex, deux Serpentardes avec qui je suis devenue très amie avant les vacances. Tout ça pour dire que ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça pour Harry, même si ça m'attriste…

Leur discussion fut interrompue par un cri de surprise de Hermione sentant quelque chose à ses pieds, en effet une jeune louve venait de se matérialiser à ses pieds.

**Angélina **: Je pense que maintenant tu es convaincu que tu es l'élue non ?

**Hermione** : Oui mais comment vais-je faire à Poudlard ? On n'a pas le droit d'avoir une louve en animal de compagnie...

**Angélina** _(regardant Séverus)_ : Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème si on informe Albus n'est ce pas Séverus ?

**Séverus** : Oui j'irais lui en parler aprés le déjeuner.

Justement à cet instant un elfe de maison vint pour leur dire que le déjeuner était prêt. Hermione suivit ses nouveaux parents, avec sa louve à ses côtés et en la caressant distraitement, en regardant autour d'elle. Tout était magnifique ! C'était un manoir très chaleureux, malgré ce qu'elle pensait de son professeur avant de venir ici. Tout était en marbre et bois, un joli mélange, les murs étaient souvent de couleur bleu ciel, ocre, rouge, jaune or, et vert et argent. La salle à manger était assez grande avec un haut plafond. Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, son père _Ca fait bizarre de l'appeler ainsi…Va falloir que je m'habitue…_ s'excusa de son attitude avec elle mais qu'il était obligé pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons car il ne devait pas avoir de favoritisme pour une élève de Griffondor amie de Harry Potter. Elle appris que sa mère avait été à Griffondor à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas du tout un grand amour entre eux bien au contraire, il était Serpentard et elle Griffondors, il traînait avec Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Black à l'époque alors que elle était avec les maraudeurs et Lilly. Comment pouvaient-ils s'entendre ? Mais un jour, en septième année ils avaient dû faire équipe en potion, et peu à peu une amitié est née même si ce n'était pas ça au début, et enfin l'amour est arrivé. Au début ils se cachaient et à la fin de l'année Severus a fait sa demande en mariage au dernier bal devant tout le monde. Quand il lui a demandé, les maraudeurs se sont foutu de lui mais ils ont été choqués de voir leur petite Angie accepté en larme de joie la demande de Servilus comme ils disaient. Trois ans après ils avaient Hermione.

Quand sa mère lui raconta cette histoire elle fut très émue et elle put lire dans les yeux de ses parents tout l'amour qu'il se portait, seulement une question la tiraillait.

**Hermione **: Mais maintenant que je suis revenu comment on va faire pour Voldemort ?

**Severus **Je ne suis plus espion dans les Mangemorts, en effet, Voldemort commençait à se douter de quelque chose et je risquai de me faire tuer à tout moment de ses mains donc j'ai décidé d'arrêter de faire l'espion , maintenant je suis un membre actif de l'Ordre

**Hermione :** Mais.. Voldemort ne va pas essayer de se venger

**Severus : **Non car il sait que je suis sous la garde personnelle de Albus (_grimace il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a sa fierté…)_ et que je suis un Abos…(_sourire fier)_

**Hermione : **D'accord. Par contre, je ne vous ressemble pas du tout c'est normal ?

**Angélina :** Et bien en faite, non. Nous t'avons lancé un puissant sort pour que tu ne nous ressemble pas, nous avions oublié de te le dire….

**Severus :** Tu veux peut-être savoir à quoi tu ressembles ? Non ?

**Hermione :** En effet

**Angélina : **Bien, Severus ? _(hochement de tête de ce dernier)_ Finite incantate modificare physiqua

Hermione ressentit de léger picotement, puis plus rien.

**Severus** : Tiens _(il lui donne un miroir)_

Hermione eut un choc en se voyant, elle était la même mais ses yeux étaient violets et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi touffus mais d'un noir de jaie

**Hermione **: Comment se fait-il que j'ai les yeux violets ? Ca n'existe pas normalement…

**Severus **: C'est normal tu es l'élu donc tu as les yeux violets…

**Hermione **_(captivé par son regard)_ : OH….

**Angélina :** Bien maintenant que nous avons fini de manger, je suppose que Isa ne va pas tarder.

**Hermione :** qui est Isa?

**Angélina : **Isabelle Mac Mahon, c'est ma meilleure amie.

**Hermione **: attendez un peu mère, est ce que vous êtes entrain de dire que Alex va venir ici ?

**Angelina** : Tu connais sa fille on dirait, ah oui c'est vrai tu nous en as parlé tout à l'heure que je suis bête, donc oui c'est bien elle, heureuse coïncidence tu ne trouve pas ? D'ailleurs je crois que la fille de Narcissa va venir aussi.

**Hermione **: Au mon dieu...

* * *

Alors ? REVIEWSSS


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, une nouvelle suite !**

**Bonne lecture **

**

* * *

**

Hermione : Au mon dieu...

Mais elle ne put se plaindre plus longtemps car la famille Mac Mahon arriva

En se voyant les deux mères se sautèrent dans les bras, et Alex et la fille de Narcissa regardèrent Hermione bizarement

**Angélina :** Isa, je te présente ma fille, Hermione Angélina Abos Rogue

**Isa :** Enchanté Hermione, je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi nous

**Hermione **_(troublée par les paroles de la femme et fais une légère mais gracieuse révérence) _: moi de même madame

**Angélina **: Voici maintenant, Alexandra Mac Mahon, et Elisabeth Malefoy la fille de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy.

**Hermione **: Enchanté de vous rencontrer. J'ignorer que le couple Malefoy avait une fille..

**Alexandra, Elisabeth **(d'une même voix) : nous de même Hermione.

**Elizabeth **: Cette histoire ne te regarde en rien

**Isa** : Voyons Elizabeth soit plus agréable avec ton hôte !

**Angélina :** Ce n'est rien Isa, mais je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire n'est ce pas Hermione ?

**Hermione : **Oui mère, en effet.

Angélina et Isabelle s'éloignèrent des filles en allant dans un autre salon, Severus était déjà parti à ses affaires, et les filles restèrent à se dévisager dans la salle à manger.

**Alexandra : **C'est bizarre tu ressembles à notre meilleure amie, sauf qu'elle est née de parent Moldu, et qu'elle a des cheveux bruns avec des yeux miel, de plus elle a le même prénom que toi….

**Elisabeth : **Alex a raison…En plus on a jamais entendu d'une fille dans la famille Rogue…

**Hermione : **Et bien…Je ne savais pas que vous aviez autant le sens de l'observation les filles. Mis à part que ma meilleure amie à moi ne s'appelle pas Malefoy mais avant d'éclaircir ce point je vais vous raconter qui je suis : je suis bien la fille que vous connaissez mais j'ai appris ce matin même que j'étais la fille de ce vieux professeur Rogue et que j'étais une sang pur maudite, que ma mère était la meilleure amie de la mère de ma meilleure amie Alexandra…

**Alexandra **_(incrédule)_attend un peu ! Ca veut dire que tu es notre Hermione ? Prouve le nous !

**Hermione : **Nous sommes toutes les trois inséparables, je traînais avant avec ces connards de Potter et Weasley mais ils m'ont laissés tomber trouvant que j'étais trop ringarde pour traîner avec eux…

**Elisabeth : **Tout le monde sait ça ! Tu nous prouves rien juste que tu sais écouter les rumeurs dans les couloirs

**Hermione **: Bien alors, ton surnom Alexandra, c'est Alex la joviale car tu aime boire beaucoup et à chaque fois c'est moi et Elisabeth qui, doivent t'arrêter ou te ramener dans ton dortoir, tu dors encore avec des peluches, et tu es amoureuse secrètement d'un Pouffsoufle qui s'appelle Adrien Michel. En plus tu deviens toute rouge quand tu es avec lui, Elisabeth ton surnom c'est Elfy la folle, car tu adore inventé plein de blague plus ou moins dégoûtante aux autres maisons particulièrement aux Griffondors, tu es hyper romantique et a un cœur d'artichaut chaque semaine tu changes de mec. On a une quatrième fille avec nous qui s'appelle Ginny Weasley, et qui est amoureuse de Blaise Zabini en secret, elle est la seule amie qui me reste dans les Griffondors. Nous sommes toutes les quatre des animagus non déclarés, Elfy tu es un aigle, Alex tu es un cheval, Gin est un chat et je suis une panthère noir.

**Elfy : **OH mon dieu c'est bien notre petite lionne ! Et puis d'ailleurs c'est pas vrai que j'ai un cœur d'artichaut c'est juste que j'aime tout le monde, principalement les mecs.

**Alex :**Tu nous as manqué notre petite lionne !

Gros câlin à trois !

**Elfy** : Bon c'est à moi de vous raconter mon histoire. Je suis bien la fille de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy mais comme Voldemort voulait que je devienne une mangemorte Narcissa c'est opposé et m'a fait adopté en secret par une famille de sang pur les Moon pour que j'échappe à Voldemort. Elle voulu faire de même avec Drago mais Voldemort l'a trouvé d'abord et l'a puni séchement c'est pourquoi maintenant ma mère est aveugle

**Hermione** : Oh je suis désolée pour toi !

**Elfy **: Ce n'est rien, depuis mon père est un espion de l'ordre et mon frère risquait de le devenir même si ma mère, et moi n'avions pas envie. Pour en revenir à ma mère, elle n'est pas totalement aveugle, seule une personne peut lui redonner la vue et c'est l'élue mais on ne sait pas qui c'est et si c'est Potter vaut mieux tout de suite oublier...Mais même si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Potter on ne sait pas comment il ou elle devrait s'y prendre donc c'est déjà peine perdue...

Durant tout son récit, Elfy avait réussi à garder ses larmes mais quand elle eut finit elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et pleura tout son soul dans les bras de ses amies

**Elfy** : Excusez moi de pas vous en avoir parlé avant mais j'étais obligé mais depuis que mes parents m'ont reprise c'est bon

**Hermione** : T'inquiéte on comprend trés bien mais comment vous allez faire pour Voldemort ?

**Elfy **: Et bien comme ta famille, nous sommes sous la protection d'auror en permanence et ma mère va venir ainsi que la tienne habité à Poudlard durant l'année et nos pères aussi.

**Hermione** : QUOI ?? je savais pas !! Mais comment va faire ta mère ?

**Elfy** : Et bien on espère trouver l'élue au plus vite mais pour le moment elle aidera surment un professeur à enseigner...

**Hemione** : Et bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer car l'élue n'est plus Potter mais ... moi

**Elfy, Alexandra** : QUOI ???

**Hermione **: Oui je l'ai appris pas plutôt que tout à l'heure...

**Alexandra** : Oh mon deu, ça fait beaucoup de chose à avaler, tout d'abord notre mione sang pure élue qui va devoir sauver le monde de Voldy, ensuite Elfy sang pur toujours fessant parti de la famille de Dragichou !!!! (voix de cresselle imittant Pansy)

Eclat de rire des trois filles

**Elfy** : Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Hermione** : Et bien comme vous devez le savoir ce soir il y a un bal pour moi donc il faudrait que j'ai de quoi m'habiller

**Alex** : ok c'est parti !

**Hermione** : Attends avant il faut donner rendez vous à Gin, sinon on ne serait pas complète.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elles envoyèrent un hibou à Ginny qui leur répondit juste après que s'était d'accord et qu'elles se rejoignaient sur le chemin de Traverse. Puis dés qu'elles furent toutes ensembles, elles expliquèrent la situation à Ginny qui sauta dans les bras de Hermione tellement elle était contente pour elle et lui dit avec une pointe de malice qu'elle adorait ses yeux et qu'elle avait bien l'intention avec Elly et Alex de la faire devenir une des plus belles de Poudlard, de toute façon, elle se devait d'être à présent toujours présentable car elle incarnait la puissance, l'intelligence du monde sorcier dû à son nouveau statut. Par contre elle fut étonnée pour Elfy mais dis juste que le nom ne fais pas la personne et que même si elle était une Malefoy c'était pas pour ça qu'elle allait la détester pour autant...

C'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse que commença leur aprem shopping, elles passèrent en premier chez le coiffeur, qui fit de superbes boucles anglaises avec les cheveux d'Hermione, elles passèrent dans un institut pour se faire épiler, manucurer bref se faire dorloter et Hermione apprit à se maquiller et à se faire plein de coiffures ! Puis vint les magasins, elles commencèrent par les robes de bal, elle s'en choisit une dizaine, toutes plus belles l'une que les autres, elle choisit les chaussures et accessoires qui iraient avec, puis acheta plein de vêtement de tous les jours ! Tout ce luxe la rendait euphorique et complètement folle de joie. Elle acheta quelques présents à ces amies principalement à Ginny qui avait moins d'argent qu'elles, et acheta un cadeau pour ses parents un totem indien qui protégera leur maison. Elles finirent au fantorium, leur lieu de confidence, où elles prirent des cocktails tout en se marrant. Hermione invita ses 3amis chez elle pour le bal, ce fut ok pour tout le monde mais Ginny devait passer chez elle pour prendre des affaires.

* * *

Alors ? REVIEWSSSS 


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ca fait super plaisir :p

_**Place aux réponses des reviews :**_

**jennymalfoy06 **: Merci pour ton commentaire j'espère que la suite te plaira  
**HappyHermia** : Alors, Hermione elle est toujours à Griffondor, mais Harry et Ron l'on laissé tombé car ils la trouvaient trop ringarde, et c'est comme ça qu'Hermione rencontra Elly et Alex deux filles de Serpentards, quand elle était toute seule dans la bibliothéque ! Voila tu comprends mieux ? N'hésite pas si t'as d'autres questions ! Et j'espére que cette suite te plaira  
**'tite mione** : Pour savoir comment va se passer le bal, tu vas devoir attendre la chapitre suivant ! lol

_**Petit commentaire de moi ! lol**_

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long donc j'attends beaucoup plus de reviews et oui c'est le prix à payer ! lol J'ai oublier de direque les personnages ne m'appartenaient bien sur à part Elly, Angélina, Alex et les autres!

PS : **Comme vous pouvez le remarquer je ne parle pas beaucoup de sa louve j'en parlerai surtout quand elle sera en danger car cette louve a la capacité de ce matérialiser à l'endroit qu'elle veut et elle ressent toutes les émotions de Hermione donc par exemple aujourd'hui pas besoin d'accompagner les filles à faire du shopping elle savait qu'elle était protégée et puis de toute façon elle n'est jamais bien loin c'est pour ça que j'en parle peu. Dites le moi si ça vous dérange**

Maintenant bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione était très stressée de revenir au Terrier, mais n'en fit rien paraître de toute façon, ses ex-meilleurs amis ne la reconnaitraient jamais, avec son nouveau physique et avec sa jupe à volant blanche dior, son chemisier rose clair, laissant apparaitre la naissance de sa poitrine, ainsi que des escarpins roses (pour ne pas avoir mal aux pieds elle avait mis un sort spécial pour être comme dans des chaussons)...Elle était totalement méconnaissable ! 

En arrivant au terrier, Ginny les mit en garde de ses frères ou plutôt de son frère Ron et son meilleure ami Harry.

**Ginny** : Ils sont devenus très désagréables avec moi je ne sais pas pourquoi surement parce que je traine avec vous, enfin bon... ce sont des cas désespérés

**Hermione **: Oui je veux bien le croire

**Ginny** : Bon quand il faut y aller faut y aller

**Alex, Elfy, Hermione** : Bien dit allons y !

Toutes quatre rentrèrent dans la maison de Ginny et se firent assaillirent par Ron et Harry qui étaient entrain de jouer aux échecs dans le salon

**Ron** : C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Et qu'est ce qu'elles font là ces deux là ?

**Ginny** : Vas-tu arrêter ce sont mes amies que tu le veuilles ou non !

**Hermione** : De plus je ne pense pas que c'est à toi de juger l'heure à laquelle ta sœur rentre, Ronald

**Ron** _(déstabilisé)_ : Qui es tu ? _(ton charmeur en fessant un baisemain)_ Je ne te connais pas...

Hermione : Et moi trop..._(en regardant vers Harry qui n'avait toujours rien dit mais qui la dévisageai sans retenu) _Je vois que tu es toujours avec ton amant

**Harry **: On dirait que tu ne m'as pas reconnu

**Hermione **: Oh bien sur que oui tu es Harry Potter _(voix raillarde, et dramatique)_ LE CELEBRE HARRY POTTER LE SURVIVANT !

**Harry** : En effet donc tu n'as pas à me parler ainsi, surtout que je n'ai pas l'honneur de te connaitre car si je te connaissais ne t'inquiète pas que je m'en rappellerais

**Hermione** : Oh mais tu me connais Harrynouchet !

**Harry** : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça

**Elfy** _(froide)_: Angie arrête ils sont désespérés, et complètement inutile.

**Hermione** : Oui tu as raison, Gin t'as pris tes affaires ?

**Ginny** : Oui c'est bon on peut y aller

**Hermione** : Je vais juste dire bonjour à ta mère et c'est bon d'accord ?

**Ginny** : Oui vas y elle sera contente de te voir _(a voix basse)_ je lui ai tout expliqué ainsi que ton nom « Angie »

**Hermione **_(murmure)_ : Merci

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine, sanctuaire de Mme Weasley, en la voyant, celle-ci lui fit une énorme embrassade en lui disant qu'elle était très contente de la voir et que son fils était un imbécile de l'avoir rejeté.

Hermione fut émue de ces retrouvailles et répondit à l'étreinte de Mme Weasley avec beaucoup d'amour.

Quand elle revint vers ses amies, Ron, Harry, Elfy et Alex s'envoyés des montagnes d'insultes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles partent pour chez Hermione grâce à la cheminée des Weasleys.

Si quelqu'un était resté devant la cheminée d'un des salons de la famille Rogue, il aurait pu voir quatre folles toutes poussiéreuses en sortir, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**Elfy** : Bien il est 17h, le bal commence à 20h, on a 3h pour se préparer, on a intérêt à se dépêcher !

**Alex** : Bien dit ! Allons-y !

Elles commencent à partir puis reviennent sur leur pas avec une moue d'enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise

**Elfy** : Dis mione où c'est ta chambre ?

**Hermione** _(morte de rire)_ : Je ne le sais pas plus que toi figure toi !

**Alex, Ginny, Elfy** : QUOI ?

**Hermione** : Réfléchissez les filles je suis ici que depuis ce matin, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller dans ma chambre et de visiter

**Ginny, Alex, Elfy** _(honteuse)_ : Oh...oui tu as raison

**Hermione** _(claquement de doigt)_ : Attendez

**Elfe qui apparait** : Je m'appelle Marie miss je suis à votre disposition maintenant

**Hermione** : Bonjour Marie, pourrais tu nous montrer la direction de ma chambre s'il te plait ?

**Elfe** : Bien sur miss. Passez moi tous vos paquets que je les mette dans votre chambre

**Hermione **: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Marie, ça ira

**Elfe **: Non miss. J'insiste

**Hermione** : Mais

**Elfe** : Je suis ici pour ça miss, ne vous inquiéter pas, monsieur m'a mis au courant pour vos idées mais je suis fière de travailler pour la célèbre famille Abos, vous savez et je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde !

**Hermione** _(honteuse)_ : Bien comme tu voudras

Après avoir pris leurs paquets, l'elfe aida Hermione et ses 3amies à se repérer dans le manoir, et leurs montra la chambre d'Hermione, qui était super jolie. Toute peinte ocre, avec plein de photos d'elle et de ses amies sur tout un mur de la chambre, un grand bureau était adossé à ce même mur, en face de la porte un grand lit à baldaquin siégeait et on pouvait voir trois portes en plus de celle qu'elles avaient utilisés pour rentrer dans la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci découvrit une grande bibliothèque derrière une des portes avec tous ses livres personnels, une grande salle de bain derrière une autre porte, tout était en marbre, la salle de bain ressemblait à une mini piscine et c'était un jacuzzi intégrait, une douche était juste à coté et un grand lavabos et des toilettes étaient aussi là, tout le maquillage de Hermione avait été rangé, et celui des filles étaient correctement rangé dans une armoire à part, la dernière des portes renfermait toute la collection d'habit d'Hermione et une superbe robe rouge sang attendait sur le lit.

**Elfe **: C'est madame votre mère qui m'a demandé de vous l'offrir, elle lui appartenait quand elle avait votre âge et elle aimerait que vous la portiez ce soir

**Hermione** _(époustouflée par la beauté de la robe)_: Merci...Marie

**Elfe **: Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin miss.

Hermione pris soigneusement la robe dans ses mains après le départ de l'elfe, la robe était magnifique, le tissus était très fluide, de la soie devina t'elle, elle était rouge sang, avec de fine bretelle et un décolleté plongeant laissant votre la naissance de sa poitrine, elle était fluide jusqu'au hanche et finissait avec des multitudes de froufrous, rouge eux aussi. De vue elle pouvait faire meringue mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas pour celle-ci, elle avait été très bien travaillée. En voyant cette robe, les amies d'Hermione étaient toutes aussi soufflés qu'elle par la beauté et la prestance de la robe

**Elfy** : Et bas tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un ce soir

**Hermione** _(triste)_: Oui c'est vrai

**Ginny** : Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ma ptite mione ?

**Hermione**: En faite je repensais à toute cette journée de folie, vous devez surement pas vous rendre compte mais j'ai quand même appris que le prof que je détestais le plus et qui je le pensais me le rendait bien était mon père, que je fessais partis de la plus noble famille de sang pur d'Angleterre si ce n'est du monde, que j'étais l'élue, que je devais tuer Voldemort et en plus de tout ça trouver mon amour avant mes 18ans date où je me marie. En plus ce soir c'est ma première fois que je suis dans un bal aussi haut et que je suis l'actrice la plus convoitée! Et tout ça dans la même journée! J'en peux plus! _(Effondrement en pleur)(sa louve la lèche partout sur le visage pour la réconforter inconsciemment Hermione plonge son nez dans sa douce fourrure)_

A**lex**: Pleurs pas ma puce! On est là nous! On va t'aider! T'inquiète pas et puis tu sais Rogue il n'est pas si méchant que ça la preuve t'as vu comment il t'a défendu chez les Moldus?

**Ginny**: Oui d'ailleurs pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu étais maltraitée! On aurait pu t'aider!

**Hermione**: Excusez-moi les filles, je ne suis pas forte

**Elfy**: Tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises, tu es la fille la plus forte que je connaisse! Tu as vécu quasiment 17ans de ta vie avec des gens qui te maltraités moralement et physiquement sans jamais te plaindre! Tu t'es fait défoncer par tes soi disant amis sans rien dire et sans pleurer! Tu es la meilleure élève que Poudlard a vu depuis 50ans et ça depuis 6ans! Alors tu vas tout de suite arrêter de dire que tu n'es pas forte, maintenant c'est à nous de t'aider, car je ne compte pas le nombre de fois qu'on a pleuré dans tes bras pour des raisons idiotes!

**Ginny, Alex**: Bien dit

**Hermione**: Vous êtes géniales les filles, qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous?

**Alex**: Des bêtises voyons...Remarque je me demande si tu n'en fais pas plus avec nous que sans nous, donc à mon avis si on n'était pas là tu serais déjà bonne sœur!

**Hermione**: T'exagère peu être un peu

**Ginny**: Qu'un peu alors

**Elfy**: Bon alors les filles on est d'accord, on va la dorloter notre chérie, et on va la faire la plus belle possible sans qu'elle ne fasse rien.

**Ginny, Alex**: Oui!

C'est comme ça qu'elles trainèrent de force Hermione dans la baignoire où elles la rejoignirent et c'est comme ça qu'elles restèrent 1 petite heure pour ensuite se préparer mutuellement mais en mettant un point d'honneur à l'apparence et au moral de la reine de la fête. Quand enfin, 20h sonna, elles étaient fin prêtes, et étaient sur le chemin de la salle de bal avec notre cher et tendre elfe Marie comme guide, sur le chemin elles se firent huer par les tableaux masculins.  
En effet, elles étaient magnifiques, Ginny avait une robe bleu pâle, rappelant le bleu océan de ses yeux, bustier descendant très fluidement jusqu'à ses pieds et des volants fessaient la jupe, elle s'était fait une magnifique tresse avec ses cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient maintenant en bas du dos, s'était très légèrement maquillé de blanc au dessus des yeux avec un gloss transparent, et elle avait chaussé de beaux escarpins volé à Hermione, bleu clair. Elfy, qui avait des cheveux blonds presque blanc (c'est pas la soeur de Drago pour rien lol), et des yeux verts, avait enfilé une super robe verte eau, avec de longue manche évasé qui, au bout de ses bras s'attaché au majeur de ses mains, et évasé en bas pour rappeler les manches. Elle avait mis des escarpins à talons aiguilles blanc, et c'était maquillé les yeux avec des reflets de bleu et de verts, et avait fait une coiffure trés sofistiquée. Alex quand à elle, avait une robe bleu pétant, sur une fille sans forme et blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine elle aurait été horrible mais pour une fille mate avec de très belle forme, cette robe lui allait à merveille et fessais ressortir son côté Espagnol, renforcé par son chignon serré de ses cheveux noirs avec une très belle fleur jaune coincé dedans. Sa robe avait un très beau décolleté, et du bas des fesses aux genoux, avait de nombreuses fentes de tous les côtés de la robe. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux noirs en marrons, et avait mis un du rouge sur ses lèvres, sa tenue était beaucoup plus osée que celle des autres, mais on voyait qu'elle était faite pour les bals et cocktails. Pour finir, Hermione avait mis la robe de sa mère rouge sang, avait laissés ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules et s'était mis des mèches rouges rappelant la robe, son maquillage était du rose pâle sur ses paupières pour aller avec ses yeux violets, et du rouge provoquant sur les lèvres. Elles avaient toutes quatre, de très beaux bijoux, autour du cou, aux oreilles et aux poignets.

C'est dans cette tenue qu'elles se firent interceptées par la mère d'Hermione qui avait mis une robe de couleur blanc casé magnifique.

**Angélina**: Bonjour mesdemoiselles, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder vu que tout le monde est arrivé.

**Hermione**: Il y a beaucoup de monde, mère?

**Angélina**: Oui Hermione car on ne loupe pas une occasion de voir la fille unique d'un couple Abos. Bon Elisabeth, Alex et Mlle...

**Ginny**: Weasley, Madame. Ginny Weasley. Heureuse de faire votre connaissance. _(révérence)_

**Angélina**: Moi de même Ginny, bien donc Elisabeth, Alexandra, et Ginny allaientt dans la salle, Hermione doit faire son entrée juste après le discours de son père.

**Hermione**: Elles ne peuvent réellement pas rester avec moi?

**Angélina** _(ton ferme)_: Non Hermione, tu dois faire ton entrée dans l'escalier principal seule, c'est obligatoire! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? De plus, tu connais ton destin jusqu'à tes 18ans donc tu devrais accepter les demandes pour les danses des beaux jeunes hommes, et te rapprocher d'eux!

**Hermione**: Oui mère

**Angélina**: Bien, maintenant jeune fille allez-y. Severus va bientôt commencé. Dis moi Hermione, est ce que tu peux laisser ta louve juste devant la porte?

**Hermione**: Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle va comprendre toute seule

Et en effet, pendant que les filles rentrèrent dans la salle et que Hermione se rapprochait du grand escalier, la louve lui fit comprendre qu'elle resterait dans les parages mais qu'elle ne se montrerait pas, sauf si dommage sur Hermione il y avait (Elles arrivent à se comprendre mutuellement grâce au collier). Juste après l'entrée des filles, le discours de son père commença et il raconta à quelques détails prés la même histoire qu'il avait dite à Hermione.

**Severus**: Je pense que certain doive la connaitre car elle est à l'établissement de Poudlard, mais ils ne la reconnaitront pas, car un sort avait été fait pour dissimuler sa véritable apparence, maintenant j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter, ma fille, Hermione Angélina Abos Rogue.

Dés que son nom fut prononcé, elle commença à parcourir le grand escalier, devant le regard de toute l'assemblée, elle le fit avec le plus de grâce qu'elle le pouvait et enchanta tout le publics, elle remarqua que c'était toute la haute société et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, son père lui passa sa place, pour qu'elle puisse dire quelques mots, pour ne pas flancher, elle fixa ses yeux sur une personne au hasard dans l'assemblée, un jeune homme blond, très bien habillés et très élégant qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui la dévorait des yeux.

**Hermione**: Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis enchantée d'être présentée parmi vous et espère que vous passerez une excellente soirée.

Elle finit par une magnifique révérence qui finit de convaincre ceux qui ne pensaient pas qu'elle était la fille du couple Abos Rogue, puis descendit les dernières marches pour aller rejoindre ses amies sous les applaudissements, durant le chemin qui la séparait de ses amies, elle dût dire bonjour à beaucoup de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pour la plupart pas, et dés qu'elle fut à la table de ses amies, se permis de souffler un peu.

* * *

Alors ? Ya pas beaucoup d'action en ce moment je sais mais bon c'est le temps de mettre l'histoire en marche !  
Merci de laisser vos commentaires au coin REVIEWS ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou à tous !!! Et oui c'est une suite ! Pas trés longue mais une suite quand même !! lol

Alors réponse aux Reviews ! MERCI A TOUS en tout cas de me soutenir !! sa fait super plaisir !!

**Rita : merci beaucoup du compliment ! J'essayerai de la finir !! Mais j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé donc...mais je ferai tout pour et puis je suis perfectionniste donc...je te promet rien mais j'essayerais !  
Morgane : merci aussi du compliment ! J'espère que la suite te plaît  
Malefoyjtmprtjs : merci de reviewé ta le droi de continué ! lol et j'espére que la suite correspond à tes espérances ! n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui te plait et ce qui te plait pas !  
Titis : j'espère que la suite te plait ! gros bisous  
Liliana : ne t'inquiète pas je continu mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut j'ai un emploi du temps chargé donc... :s  
****Sasou5 : merci beaucoup du compliment, j'espère que les changements que j'ai effectué ne change pas ton compliment sinon dis moi ce que je peux remodifier pour améliorer ma fic, n'hesite pas !  
Estelle : oui j'essaye de faire des chapitres un peu long car je sais que j'adore ça quand je lis une fic...j'espére que ce chapitre te plait  
Lady125 : ****je suis désolée que ça soit long d'avoir une suite mais mon emploi du temps est trés chagé donc je vais essayé de m'améliorer d'accord ? mais je ne veux pas non plus bacler ma fic donc c'est pour ça aussi que je ne me dépèche pas beaucoup...excuse moi...et ce chapitre répondra à ta question ! lol  
Audrey : Merci audrey !! Comme tu vois je me suis mise à mon clavier et merci d'apprecier ma fic en espérant que ça soit toujours le cas !!!  
HappyHermia :**** coucou !! c'est une exellent question mais en faite Hermione vient juste d'apprendre ses origines donc elle n'était pas encore prête à leur dire ! mais merci d'avoir apprécier comment elle les a envoyé boulé ! lol mais ne t'inquiéte pas elle ne va pas les épargner mais eux non plus hélas... :s tu verras... et tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux ! je te prendrai pas pour une gogolle ! lol vos questions me font avancer :D Gros bisoux !!!  
Miniblonde07 : coucou ! j'espére que mon chapitre te plait j'essayerai d'en poster des plus rapidement !  
Marywen :**** merci beaucoup !!! l'intrigue va s'affiner dans les prochains chapitres pour le moment y en a pas trop. et je trouve que Rogue en père c'était pas mal mé merci de me conformé ds mon idée ! lol merci pour tout t compliments en espérant que ma fic te plait toujours !  
Pris : alors pour ta question sur drago tu verras dans ce chapitre lol ! et pui Ron et Harry à la fin il me soulait alors je voulait m'en débarrasser ! lol mé merci de me complimenter ! j'espére que ce chapitre te plait !  
'Tite mione : ****c vré que Hermione tombant devant tout le monde aurait été marrant mais non ! voyons c l'héroine !! la femme des tt les reves des hommes ! lol dc elle é parfaite ! lol enfin bon d'aprés moi : D Pour le moment il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Crois tu que Voldemort va apprécier que Elfy et Hermione reviennent comme si de rien n'était ?? je ne pense pas enfin on verra bien... (a) je ne dis plus rien moi ! lol Bisous ! **

J'ai été trés longue à poster ce chapitre pourtant pas trés long et ou il ne se passe pas grand chose...Je vais essayer de m'améliorer...

Comme je l'ai dis dans le 1er chap j'ai changé encore certaine chose surtout sur Elizabeth donc je vous conseille de toute relire...:s

Voila bonne lecture :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 :

La soirée se passait plutôt bien, ses amies et Hermione étaient les plus jolies filles de la soirée et elles ne cessaient de passer de mains en mains. La mère d'Hermione avait eu comme brillante idée de les mettre à une grande table ronde de 12 places composées mis à part elle que de garçons tous plus mignons les uns que les autres et les filles étaient chacunes entourées de deux specimens mâles. Bref une bonne soirée. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione était vraiment heureuse à un bal car elle n'avait connu que ceux que ses parents adoptifs donnés avant et celui de 4ème année où Ronald avait bousillé sa soirée, soit pas des soirées bien brillantes alors que là tout était parfait. Elle était dans les bras d'un certain Matthias, fils d'un Duc quand elle n'en peut plus de cette pièce étouffante malgré la bonne ambiance et décida d'aller prendre l'air sur le balcon où son père y était.

**Hermione** : Bonjour père. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

**Séverus** : Bonjour ma fille. Très bien et toi ? On ne cesse de me dire des compliments sur ton allure et ta beauté, tu fais sensation ce soir

**Hermione** : Merci père mais arrétez père vous allez me faire rougir. Je passe aussi une bonne soirée.

**Séverus** : Penses-tu trouver ton prince ?

**Hermione** : Père !! Comment voulez-vous que je le trouve en une soirée, magnifique soit-elle ?

**Séverus** : Je ne sais pas, tu as le collier pour t'aider.

**Hermione** : Oui mais je ne sais pas m'en servir et j'aimerais être une fille normale et trouver l'amour comme toute fille normale

**Séverus** : Je te comprends mais souviens-toi qu'il faut le trouver avant tes 18ans…et te marier à ce moment donc le trouver environ 6mois avant…

**Hermione** : Je le sais bien père et je dois aussi tuer le Lord noird en trouvant qui sont la terre, le feu, l'eau et le centre. Vous pensez qu'ils ont eux aussi certains pouvoirs ?

**Séverus** : Je suppose qu'ils ont ceux qui caractérisent leurs élèments…

**Hermione** : Oui vous devez avoir raison…

**Séverus** : Bon allez, je te laisse, tu devrais rentrer le temps se rafraichit

**Hermione** : Non je vais encore rester pour réfléchir et puis si je rentre, je suis sûre d'être tout de suite invitée à danser, pas que ça me déplaise mais quand même…

**Séverus** : D'accord

Quand son père s'en alla, Hermione repensa à tout ce qui lui arrivait et ne pu comprendre les sentiments qui l'envahissaient, de la joie ou de la tristesse ? Si ses parents n'étaient pas venus la chercher, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'elle devrait tuer le lord et qu'elle devrait se marier avant ses 18ans…Mais s'il n'était pas venu, elle serait encore chez ses parents adoptifs qui la maltraités et qui se servaient d'elle donc en réfléchissant, il vallait mieux qu'elle soit là que chez les Grangers…Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un jeune homme blond, le jeune homme blond qu'elle avait regardé durant son discours !!

**Jeune homme blond** : Bonjour

**Hermione** : Bonjour

**Jeune homme blond** : Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, je suis aussi de Poudlard

**Hermione** : Je sais, je vous connais

**Drago** : Je n'ai pas cet honneur, ou bien je ne vous reconnais pas

**Hermione** : En effet vous me connaissez très bien mais vous ne me reconnaissez pas.

**Drago** : Tutoyez-moi, je n'aime pas toutes ces civilités

**Hermione** : Moi non plus, tutoyez-moi aussi.

**Drago** : Vous êtes dans qu'elle maison à Poudlard ?

**Hermione** : Griffondor, votre…ta grimace te trahis mais je pourrais faire de même car je sais exactement qui tu es et ce que tu m'as fait endurer depuis 6ans et bientôt 7 mais comme tu vois, j'ai décidé de ne pas porter de jugement ce soir et de connaître tout le monde qui, voudront me connaître même si envers toi c'est difficile.

**Drago** _(commençant à s'énerver)_: Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

**Hermione** : Je te parle sur le ton que je veux. Je sais ce que tu vas me sortir, tu ne sais pas qui je suis Je suis Drago Malefoy, digne héritier de ma lignée de sang pur et bla bla bla mais sache que je suis plus riche, plus puissante et plus pure que toi alors arrête tes grands airs avec moi tu veux ça marche pas la sang de bourbe n'est plus. Quoi ?? Tu n'avais pas deviné ?? (Grand rire sonore) Ah ! Drago ! Voyons !! Qui oserai te parler comme ça ?

Drago était bouche bée !! Comment cette sang de bourbe enfin plus maintenant mais cette Granger enfin plus maintenant non plus RHHH ça l'enervé !!! Comment cette fille lui parlait lui le fils de Lucius Malefoy ancien Mangemort (grimace) très réputé pour sa froideur et rigeur pouvait lui parler comme ça, elle allait voir qui était Drago Lucius Malefoy ?

**Drago** : Mais pour qui tu te prends ?? On n'est pas ami que je sache ??? De quel droit t'ose me parler comme ça ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable de faire !!

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché dangereusement d'elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de la jeune femme.

Celle ci loin d'avoir peur, senti une chaleur montée en elle et regarda droit dans les yeux le jeune homme en face d'elle ! Non mais c'est pas lui qui allait continuer à lui marcher sur les pieds !!!

**Hermione** : Voyons Drago ! Que veux-tu me faire ? Mon père est un des meilleurs amis de ton père et ma mère pareille avec la tienne que veux-tu me faire ? De plus je suis la digne héritière de la famille Abos alors croit-tu vraiment que tu me fais peur ? Laisse moi rire !!! (Grand rire moqueur) Maintenant laisse moi rentrer, j'ai des invités et prétentants qui m'attendent ! 

Pendant toute sa tirade, Drago ne put être furieux contre la jeune femme en face de lui, qui avait, et elle le savait, entièrement raison mais elle l'intriguait alors il décida de ne pas la laisser partir et quitte à enterrer la hache de guerre il était prêt à tout pour avoir un peu de sa puissance. Elle ne trainait plus avec la bande à Potty, n'était pas une sang de bourbe, et était plutôt mignonne alors pourquoi pas se servir d'elle ?? A cette idée, Drago ne put réprimer un frisson et retint la jeune femme qui avait commencé à s'en aller.

**Drago** : D'accord Gra…Rogu…Hermione…Je peux t'appeler Hermione, s'il te plait ? _(signe affirmatif de la jeune femme)_ Je me suis mal comporté avec toi je l'avoue…Exc…excuse-moi…Est ce que tu veux bien recommencer une discussion avec moi en oubliant nos préjugés comme tu l'as fait au début ?

**Hermione** : Tu me demandes, toi Drago Malefoy, d'enterrer la hache de guerre ??

**Drago** : Oui c'est cela, enfin pour le moment juste une trêve. Tu es amie avec ma sœur, tu n'est plus avec la bande à Potty donc on peut considérer que tu es acceptable dans mon entourage

**Hermione** : Surtout que je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe, n'est ce pas ?

**Drago** : Aussi…Bon alors tu acceptes ou pas ?

**Hermione** : D'accord, va pour une trêve

**Drago** : Bien reprenons au début. Bonjour je m'appelle Drago Lucius Malefoy. Ravie de vous rencontrer

Drago lui fait un baisemain pendant qu'Hermione sourit au comportement du blond

**Hermione** : Bonjour, je suis Hermione Jane Abos Rogue. Enchantée.

Hermione fait une belle révérence

**Drago** : Vous étudiez où jeune demoiselle ?

**Hermione** : Poudlard ? Et vous jeune homme ?

**Drago** : Quelle coïncidence Poudlard aussi, mais veuillez me tutoyer, je ne cille guère à ce genre de civilités !

**Hermione** : D'accord mais tutois moi aussi. Dans quelle maison es-tu à Poudlard ?

**Drago** : La maison de la ruse et de la puissance, soit la maison verte et argent, Serpentard, et toi ?

**Hermione** : La maison du courage et de la fidélité, soit la maison rouge et or, Griffondor !

**Drago** : Et n'as-tu pas peur de te retrouver seule avec un vil Serpentard, jeune griffondor ?

**Hermione** : Un serpentard n'agis jamais seul et jamais en face il préfére agire dans le dos de son ennemi donc j'aurai peur quand je te tournerai le dos !

**Drago** : Tu n'as pas tord mais tu n'as pas raison où sinon je suis l'exeption qui confirme la régle car je n'agis pas derrière le dos de mes ennemis !

Hermione ne répondit pas trop préoccupé par cette discussion hors du commun, elle ne put réprimer un frisson que le serpentard pris de froid.

**Drago** : Auraiis-tu froid ? Viens rentrons.

**Hermione** : Non, cela n'est pas necessaire.

**Drago** : J'insiste.

**Hermione** : Non

**Drago** : Alors pour te faire flancher et pour qu'on ne m'accuse pas de te vouloir du mal, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

**Hermione** : D'accord, une seule et je retournerais ici avec ou sans toi !

Ils rentrèrent au moment ou une superbe valse de chopin commençait, ils se mirent au milieu de la piste et commencèrente à danser. Ils dansaient à la perfection, c'était tellement parfait que les couples autour c'était arrété de danser pour les regarder mais le couple concerné ne remarqua rien trop concerné par eux seuls le sait. Ils ne remarquèrent jamais que leurs pieds ne touchèrent quasiment pas le sol quand ils dansaient mais le charme pris fin à la fin de la chanson et c'est avec des regrets cachés que les deux protagonistes se détachèrent et allèrent dehors.

**Hermione** _(troublée par la danse mais le cachant)_ : Tu m'accompagnes toujours ?

**Drago** : Il le faut bien sinon on va m'accuser de laisser une jeune fille seule sans défense car ça m'étonnerait que, tu es réussit à cacher une baguette sous cette robe !

Hermione : En effet… _(frissons de froid) _

**Drago** _(en lui passant sa veste de costume)_ : Tiens vu que madame ne veut pas rentrer…

**Hermione** : Merci

**Drago** : Tu es vraiment différente de ce que j'imaginais !

**Hermione** : Ah ! Et tu m'imaginais comment ?

**Drago** : Je ne sais pas bien, incapable de tenir une conversation sans t'énerver, arrogante, prétentieuse….

**Hermione** : Et bien tu viens exactement de faire le portrait que tu donnes à Poudlard

**Drago** : Oui je sais, en ayant un père mangemort on ne peut pas faire autrement, il faut se faire respecter et moi c'est avec la peur que j'y arrive.

Durant toute la nuit, ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que les amis de Hermione s'inquiètant les rejoignirent. Mais même si on était en Aout les nuits étaient fraiches donc ils décidèrent de monter dans la chambre de la griffondor pour pouvoir s'amuser entres jeunes.

**Dans la chambre de la rouge et or : **

**Ginny : **Drago ! Action ou vérité ??

**Drago** : Vérité !

**Ginny** : Avec combien de filles as-tu déjà couché ??

**Drago** : Suis-je obligé de repondre à cette question déplacée ?

**Gin, Alex, Elfy, Hermione** : OUI !!!

**Drago** : Et bien attendez que je fasse le compte !! Eh !!! Pas besoin de me taper soeurette ! Pas de ma faute si je suis un dieu !!! Alors en tout 46 !!

**Hermione** : C'est énorme !!!!

**Drago** : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toutes les filles m'aiment, jalouse peut-être ?

**Hermione** : Rêve Malefoy !!!

**Drago** : Puff ! Alors Alexandra Action ou vérité ?

**Alex** : Vérité

**Drago** : Raconte-nous ton souvenir le plus honteux !!

**Alexandra** : Ah non !!! Tu n'as pas le droit !!!!

**Drago** : Et si !!!

**Alexandra** : Mais … Bon d'accord alors..

C'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse que se termina la soirée !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ??? REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou à tous et toutes ! En ce jour d'élections présidentielles je vous poste ma suite ! lol ça a pas été trés long et il y a un peu d'action ! lol J'espére qu'elle vous plaira !!! N'oubliez surtout pas de me le dire !! et comme Flaming Sunset à me faire des reproches que j'ai d'ailleurs trés bien pris ! lol

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

sasou5 : je pense que tu ne vas pas être deçu !! lol n'oublis pas de me le dire ;-)

**lady125** : C'était pas trés important pour l'histoire donc...mais j'essayerais de vous le dire dans la suite de l'histoire ! lol

**Flaming Sunset** : Alors ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas mal pris ta reviews ! C'est aussi des reviews comme les tiennes qui m'aident ! lol (tant qu'on ne m'insulte pas...lol) Pour l'orthographe je suis désolée ! Je vais faire des efforts mais au moins je n'écris pas en texto ! Je vais quand même essayer de m'améliorer, et en faite j'utilise cette forme de scénario car c'est pour vous aider à savoir qui parle etc...car je me suis aperçue que par moment quand je lis moi même des fanfictions je suis perdue dans les perso dc la il n'y a pa ce prob...par contre j'aimerais savoir si c'est bien cette forme ou s'il est préférable de ne pas le faire...à toi et aux autres lecteurs de me le dire...Comme tu me l'as conseillé j'ai aéré mon 1er chap, j'espére que tu t'en es aperçu. Cependant je n'ai jamais lu Mary Sue donc je ne peux pas juger et je sais que par moment je peux montrer un perso trop parfait dans ce chap tu verras pe etre qu'elle ne l'est pas tellement et j'essayerai de la rendre moins parfaite mais sur ce point j'avou que je ne te garantie rien...

**curieuse du 78** : Voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plait et merci du compliment : D

Voila je vous souhaite bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite reviews à la fin ça fait toujours plaisir et même si c'est pour me faire un petit reproche je le prendrai bien au contraire ça va m'aider ! lol car je ne suis pas forte en écriture !

BONNE LECTURE !!!

**

* * *

****Chapitre 6 :**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec beaucoup de difficulté en effet elle était dans un environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de la journée de folie qu'elle avait passé hier. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être de tout repos non plus car elle devrait être parfaite tout le temps et faire ce qu'il faut quand il faut…Rien que d'y penser elle avait envie de rester dans ces bras bien chaud….Attendez un peu…BRAS BIEN CHAUD ????? Hermione se leva d'un coup manquant de tomber de peu sur son partenaire de chambre…Que faisait-il ici ? Avaient-ils… ? Oh pitié non … Pourquoi Elfy lui avait-elle donné ce stupide gage de boire 3bouteilles de wisky pur feu en sachant qu'elle ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool !! Oh….Sa tête…Ça tourne… Elle allait devoir demander à son pire ennemi ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire cette nuit…D'ailleur en parlant du loup celui-ci commençait à emmerger..

**Drago** : Umm ? Où suis-je ??

**Hermione** : Dans ma chambre mon cher

**Drago** : Hein ?

**Hermione** : Typiquement masculin…Tu es dans ma chambre alors tu va tout de suite me dire ce que tu fais ici !!!!

**Drago** : Oh tu te calmes Granger…euh Rogue….On n'a rien fait si c'est que tu veux savoir… « Bien que, j'aurais bien aimé… » T'étais tellement bourrée que tu voulais pas me lacher et quand on t'a couché t'a voulu que je dorme avec toi et je me suis endormi à mon tour ne pouvant me détacher de ton étreinte !

**Hermione** : Ah d'accord, excuse moi, et les filles elles sont où ?

**Drago** : Je n'en sais rien moi, comment veux tu que je le sache ?? A toi de mieux gérer tes invités, Rogue !!!

**Hermione** : Pas besoin d'être désagréable Malefoy !!! Et arrête de crier j'ai mal au crâne !!! En plus je me souviens plus de la soirée quasiment !

**Drago** : Déjà ce n'est pas moi, qui est commencé à hurler à tord et à travers ! La prochaine fois bois moins ! Quand on sait qu'on ne tient pas l'alcool on boit pas ! Et sinon pour la soirée t'a pas raté grand chose car quand on a senti que tu partais en live on t'a couché !

**Hermione** : Oh désolé !

**Drago** : Pas grave…

Leur conversation fut écourtée par trois folles qui rentrèrent en hurlant dans la chambre et sotèrent sur le lit

**Ginny, Elfy, Alex** : BONJOUR !!!!

**Hermione** : Hurlez pas les filles

**Drago** : Elle a la gueule de bois !

**Ginny** : Je t'ai déjà dit de pas boire !!! Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !!

**Hermione** : Oui mais je préfère me bourrer la gueule que devoir répondre aux questions d'Elfy ! Elles sont toujours loufoques ses questions !

**Alex** : Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ma ptite mione ?

**Hermione** : Mais non voyons c'est juste que…

**Elfy** : Mais oui voyons c'est toujours de ma faute de toute façon !

**Ginny** : Bon on va manger ?

**Hermione** : D'accord, attend Drago et moi on doit s'habiller !

**Alex** : Ah oui !! D'ailleurs votre nuit était agréable ?? Tu avais l'air d'apprécier en tout cas mione !! _(éclate de rire avec les deux autres filles)_

**Hermione** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !! J'étais bourré !! Je me souviens même plus de la soirée à partir du 3ème verre !!

**Drago**_ (murmurant)_:Tant mieux !

**Hermione** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ?

**Drago** : Moi ? Rien, je n'ai rien du tout ! Ou plutôt si, que j'aimerais m'habiller donc je prends la salle de bain ! _(part se réfugier dans la salle de bain)_

**Hermione** : Mouais c'est ça et moi je suis une bonne sœur ! Enfin bon de toute façon je suppose que vous ne me raconterez pas la soirée sans que je n'use de chantage n'est ce pas ?

**Elfy** : Mais voyons mione tu nous connais on n'est pas comme ça !!!

**Alex** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Elfy ! Pas toi Gin ?

**Ginny** : Bien sur voyons quelle idée saugrenue !!! Nous te cacher quelque chose ?? N'importe quoi voyons !!!

**Hermione** : Ginny !!! Veux tu que je hurle que tu fantasmes sur le meilleur ami du mec qui est dans ma salle de bain ???

**Ginny** : tu n'oserais pas ?

**Hermione** : Tu prends le risque ?

**Ginny** : Euh je…

**Hermione** : D'accord ! DRAGO ????

**Drago** _(de loin)_ : OUI ???

**Ginny** : Non d'accord je vais tout te raconter !! En faite après avoir bu le 3ème verre de wisky tu as commencé à te déhancher de façon sugjestive devant Drago et lui s'amusais bien sur et il a dit gage quand tu lui as posé la question alors vous vous êtes emballé pendant très longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'on vous sépare. On t'a demandé à aller te coucher car on ne voulait pas que tu regrettes mais tu ne voulais pas te séparer de Drago alors on lui a fait promettre sur sa mère et Elfy qu'il ne tenterait rien même avec tes avances….Donc voilà…contente ? Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ?

**Hermione** _(éberlué)_ : Comment JE ne suis pas drôle ???? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait ?? Moi Hermione Grang…euh Rogue !!! A mon pire ennemi !!! Tu oublies peut être tout ce qu'il m'a fait pendant 6ans alors même si je donne l'impression d'accepter ce n'est pas du tout le cas !!! NON mais tu te fous de moi !!! ET TU OSES DIRE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS DRÔLE ??? Et tu me dis ça comme ça ?? Tu n'as même pas essayé de m'arrêter alors que tu sais mieux que personne ce que j'ai du subir par sa faute et dans quel état il me mettait !!!!!!

Pendant qu'elle déblaterait toute sa fureur la pièce s'était mise à trembler et les objets à voler dangereusement autour d'elle. Les filles devaient se baisser pour éviter les projectiles ! Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, sa louve a ses pieds montrait les crocs à Ginny, Alex et Elfy qui était morte de peur devant la fureur de leur amie et qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction…Se fut Alex qui réagit la première

**Alex** : Voyons Hermione calme toi !!! On ne pensait pas que ça te mettrait dans une fureur pareille !! On est tes amies !! On a aussi le droit a des erreurs !!

**Hermione** : Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Alexandra, sauf que tu sais très bien le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré quand il se moquait de moi, de mon sang, de mes dents, de mes cheveux brousailleux etc… Alors non je ne peux pas vous excuser !!!

Une pluit de projectile s'abattit sur Alex qui fut projeté en arrière et Hermione commença à s'élever de quelques centimètres en provoquant un champ magnétique autour d'elle.

**Elfy** : DRAGO !!!

Drago sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain en entendant hurler son nom et vit l'état de la piéce. Ne voulant pas prendre d'objet sur la tête il essaya d'élaborer un plan en vitesse.

**Drago** : Elfy !!! Dés que je vous le dirais vous sortirez de la piéce ! N'hésitez pas !!!!! Alex est assomée, rien ne peut lui arriver de plus ! Donc dés que je vous le dirais, sortez de la piéce prévenir ses parents !!! _(acquiécement des deux filles)_ Hermione !! Je suis là ! C'est à moi que tu en veux !!! Pas aux filles !!!!

**Hermione** _(se tourne vers lui)_ : Tu ne te rends pas compte !! Toi la fouine !! Comment je te méprise et te hais !!! Tu m'as tellement fait souffrir que ….

Drago : MAINTENANT !!!!!!!!!!

Les filles sortirent en courant de la piéce évitant comme elles le pouvaient les projectiles et pendant ce temps Drago avait débuté son attaque psychique ! Son parrain n'était pas Séverus Rogue pour rien ! Alors même s'il avait à faire à sa fille, elle ne pourrait pas être plus forte que lui !

**Drago** : LEGILIMENS !!!!!

Drago fut transporté dans l'univers d'Hermione, et celle ci revu toutes les scénes ou son père adoptif revenait la rejoindre depuis ses 7ans la nuit, toutes les scènes où elle avait espéré ne pas être leur enfant, le jour de son anniversaire où elle avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard et où elle avait été ravie d'être débarrasé de ses moldus ! Elle revut tous les moments où Drago et sa clique lui lançaient des insultes aux visages et qu'elle essayait de garder un visage fier ! Elle revut tous les moments avec Ron et Harry et enfin leur déchirure ainsi que sa rencontre avec Elfy et Alex. Pour finir elle revut la scéne où son rève s'était réalisé c'est à dire où ses véritables parents étaient venus la chercher !

Drago fut submergé par ces souvenirs et petit à petit il comprit que toute la fureur que la jeune fille dégageait n'était pas contre les filles mais contre lui, les Granger, Voldemort…Pendant ce temps il s'approchait petit à petit de la jeune fille et la louve le laissa approcher car elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa maitresse voulait et elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. La pièce arréta de trembler et les objets et Hermione de voler quand Drago la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle n'était pas parfaite, elle était arrogante, prétentieuse, miss-je-sais-tout mais elle était affreusement malheureuse et ça personne n'avait pu le voir jusqu'à maintenant. Les yeux de Hermione redevinrent comme avant et elle se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son pire ennemi, une peine qu'elle n'avait pu évacuer auparavant…C'est dans cette position que Les Rogues, Ginny et Elfy trouvèrent Hermione et Drago mais ils étaient loin de s'attendrir vu la scène qu'il venait de se passer.

**Elfy** : ALEX !!! _(se précipite vers un endroit de la pièce qui semble ne pas trop avoir subit de dommage et dégage Alexandra des décombres, celle-ci était assomée mais saigné de la tête)_

Vite !! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !!!!

**Hermione** : Je…

**Ginny** : Tais toi ! Tu en as assez fait ! Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mise ! Alors maintenant tais toi !

**Elfy** _(en pleur)_ : Angélina il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

**Séverus** : Je m'en occupe ! Chérie, tu essayes de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'esprit de notre fille pour qu'elle veuille foutre notre manoir en miette ? Les filles vous me suivaient on y va ! _(il part aussitôt en laissant Hermione en pleurs et une Angélina loin d'être compatisante)_

**Angélina** : Peux-tu m'expliquer ma fille ?

**Drago** : Si je peux me permettre, madame, j'ai les réponses à vos questions et je pense…

**Angélina** : Je ne vous ai pas posé la question à vous jeune homme, j'exige que ma fille m'explique ce qui lui a passé par la tête pour vouloir mettre le manoir en morceau et pire assommer une de ses amies !

**Drago** : Je…

**Hermione** : Drago ! Laisse je peux me débrouiller ! Merci ! Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer mère j'ai pété les plombs je…

**Angélina** : Je n'ai pas demandé des excuses mais des explications claires et précises est ce trop vous demander ?

**Drago** : Madame !!! Pour arréter Hermione j'ai usé de la légimencie donc je pense mieux savoir qu'elle ce qu'il s'est passé !!!

**Angélina** : Et bien soit si ma chère fille ne peut s'exprimer seule, je vous écoute jeune homme

Drago lui expliqua alors ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de la jeune fille et le trouble qu'elle ressentait, il lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait ressentit en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui et ceux pourquoi elle avait agis ainsi. Pendant tout son récit, Hermione se retint de pleurer surtout quand il parla des viols de son père adoptif

**Angélina** : Je veux bien vous croire jeune homme mais…

**Drago** : Vous pouvez m'appellez Drago

**Angélina** : Bien Drago, alors je vais parler à ma fille quand toute cette histoire sera terminée mais Hermione je pense que le plus dur sera de te faire pardonner de tes amies, tu leur as fait très peur et tu as fait extrèmement mal psychologiquement et psyquement à ma nièce !

**Hermione** : Mère je le sais, et je m'en veux. Puis-je aller à l'hôpital voir comment elle va ?

**Angélina** : De toute façon il était hors de question que tu n'y ailles pas ma fille, mais nous en reparlerons ! Prépare toi car ce n'est pas une tenue pour une fille de ton rang et nous partons dans un quart d'heure _(sur ceux elle part de la pièce)_

**Hermione** : Bien mère…

**Drago** : Tu sais ta mère a raison !

**Hermione** : TOI ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis alors je vais me préparer et ne parle plus de cette aventure sans que je n'en parle d'abord…_(sur ceux elle s'en va dans la salle de bain se préparer)_

**Drago** _(seul)_ : Mais quel caractère de chien ! Je viens de l'aider et à peine un merci !! Ça m'apprendra à aider mon prochain !! Rhhh

Hermione ressortit 1/4d'heure plus tard et trouva sa chambre rangée. Elle marmonna un « merci » à Drago et sortit de la pièce avec celui-ci pour retrouver sa mère (avec l'aide d'un elfe bien sur)

**Drago** : Bon je vous laisse, merci de m'avoir invité ! A plus tard Hermione ! Madame Rogue

_(sur ceux il part par la poudre de cheminette)_

**Angélina** : Tu as été bien injuste envers ce jeune homme, je trouve…Enfin bon…C'est tes histoires…Allez viens on y va.

* * *

_**Alors ??? REVIEWS !!!!!**_


End file.
